Thomas Astruc (Miraculous Ladybug)
|-|Animaestro= - Animaestro's Base Form = - Dinosaur Form = - Robot Form = - Cartoon Sheep Form = - Superheroine Form = - Ninja Form = - Bird Form = - Unicorn Form = - Warrior Form = - Magical Girl Form = }} |-|Thomas Astruc= Summary Thomas Astruc is a french director who is based on the real-life Miraculous series creator Thomas Astruc. In "Animaestro", After no one recognizes him nor gives him respect in the premierè of his own "Ladybug and Cat Noir" movie, for being the director of said movie. He gets akumatized by Hawk Moth into Animaestro, a supervillain with the power to shapeshift into whatever animated 2D creature he can imagine. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Thomas Astruc, Animaestro (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 40-41 in-show (Assumed to be born at the same that as the person he's based on, so he was born on January 18th, 1975. The episode "Animaestro" happens between 2015-2016) Classification: Human, Director | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Thomas Astruc = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Animaestro = - Shared by all of Animaestro's forms forms = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 6), Acrobatics, Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Animaestroes that would remain immobile until Thomas gets Re-Akumatized) - Animaestro's Base Form = Explosion Manipulation (Able to generate spontaneous explosion while shapeshifting) - Dinosaur Form = Large Size (Type 2, was around the size of the Montparnasse Tower), Shoots Lasers from his mouth, - Robot Form = Large Size (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology, Electricity Manipulation (Able to shoot lightning from his horns)] - Cartoon Sheep Form = Toon Force, BFR and Creation (Can summon holes out of nowhere and create and shoot large boxing gloves as well. The holes appear to be bottomless) - Superheroine Form = Flight, Shoots Lasers from his eyes - Ninja Form = Stealth Mastery, Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bomb), Martial Arts - Bird Form = Small Size (Type 1), Flight - Unicorn Form = Large Size (Type 2), Transmutation (Can turn things to butterflies with a rainbow blast) - Warrior Form = Shoots Lasers from his hands, Flight, Martial Arts - Magical Girl Form = Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can create spontaneous explosion and release light attacks) }} Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and can fight Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed normally (Should be faster than The Mime, Was able to keep up with Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir), Immobile when he isn't watched by anyone (Cannot move unless he's watched by people) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Can easily support his massive size on his Dinosaur, Robot and Unicorn forms, Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with explosions and energy projections. Several hundred meters in Dinosaur, Robot and Unicorn forms by sheer size, higher with energy and lightning projections. Below Standard Melee Range as a bird Standard Equipment: Ladybug colored mask (with akuma inside) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can't move when no one is looking at him, and will only move again if he'll be watched again. His powers will be lost if his mask has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it can multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Animaestro can transform and use the powers of any 2D animated character he can think of. In Dinosaur form, Animaestro attacks with his lasers. In Robot form, he attacks with lightning. In Cartoon Sheep form, he uses toon force such as throwing holes, as well as shooting boxing gloves. As a superheroine, he's able to fly and he shoots lasers from his eyes. As a ninja, he uses stealth and smoke bombs to blind and/or disorient his enemies. As a Unicorn, he shoots rainbow lasers from his mouth and transmutes anything they touch into butterflies. As a Warrior, he uses a laser blast that is similar to Son Goku's Kamehameha attack, and he can also fly as well. As a Magical girl, he uses Magic and light based attacks to create explosions. Notes: #This is NOT a page for the real-life series creator Thomas Astruc, but rather of his in-verse character that's based on him. #As a superheroine form, he takes the form of Majestia, a superheroine (not a miraculous holder) that lives in America in the Miraculous world. Key: Thomas Astruc | Animaestro Gallery MIRACULOUS �� ANIMAESTRO - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� SEASON 3 Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Dinosaurs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Smoke Users Category:BFR Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8